Left Behind
by Hikaru Tsukiyono
Summary: The new Persia reflects upon life after Weiss. After episode 13 of Gluhen, spoilers, mild angst, and a small dose of shounen-ai. which pairing? i ain't telling... one-shot. thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. i really appreciate it.


Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Weiß Kreuz. So please don't sue. I'm poor, and anyway all you'd get is my battered singing toy hamster that sounds like it's dying. The series belongs to Project Weiß, Kyoko Tsuchiya, and Koyasu Takehito. I may have gotten the names wrong, but you know what I mean, right? 

English translation for "Stone Roses" by the seiyuu group Weiß borrowed from a website. If you recognize the translation, please let me know so I can give proper credit. And no, I don't own the rights to the song either, and am not making or attempting to make any profit from its usage. Thank you for sitting through all the legal stuff, now onto the fic.

* * *

Left Behind 

_I want to crush my loneliness into dust,  
Like frozen flowers  
In a strong grip- destroy it like that_

The new Persia of Kritiker looked out the window. He sighed. The flower shop seemed so quiet, so empty, so different than when he was an active member of the lethal team Weiß.

_Crying out "enough"  
Crying out "enough"  
Only that person was  
My... my... smile._

Now that Abyssinian's sister had woken up, she was working in the Koneko. Aya-chan seemed perfectly happy, but her older brother was almost never there. He had found out about the phone call that Abyssinian had given his imouto, yet, there was not much talking on his part.

_Everyone is a rose.  
On the stone concealed in my heart  
What shatters are the red red tears  
That seem to be flowing,  
Deceiving._

Balinese had practically total amnesia, and now remembered nothing of his life as an assassin. He was happy for his old friend, for managing to escape the blood that had stained all of their lives, but he missed him. Happily married and settled down, Balinese had no more reason to remember anything other than his normal life, now.

_These bitter memories subside  
As though turning to a stone that fills my heart.  
That's why love is severed  
And will never be reborn._

_Being heard somewhere  
Being heard from someone  
These foolish words are sorrowful, aren't they?_

Persia looked down at his reports. Siberian was in prison. He sighed again. Siberian had seemed a little high strung, but not that badly. It had turned out that the killing was getting to the former soccer player.

_No matter what, I want to continue believing.  
Flowers of emotion  
Bloom and leave to somewhere far away._

At least he had Nagi. They had developed a rather close friendship, over time, and Nagi was helping him out, too. Persia knew that the telekinetic was not telling him everything, even though they now trusted each other, but he waited, knowing that the teen would tell him when he decided to.

_Ah, sleeping softly  
Ah, sleeping softly  
Only that person was  
My... my... story._

He stood up and stretched. Telling Rex that he was taking a break, he walked out. As soon as he stepped out the door, he wasn't Persia anymore- not for a while, anyway. Omi Tsukiyono walked to the café that Youji used to frequent, and ordered a cup of coffee, sitting where Youji used to sit, wearing the same expression he used to wear.

_Surely, someday, roses  
Will shatter the stone that closes off my heart  
And then a red red bud  
Will bloom towards the sky...  
Only one._

Thinking of his three former team mates, two small tears left their wet trails on his cheeks, plopping into the still steaming cup of coffee placed in front of him. He was alone.

_People's memories fade away  
It's as though these stars won't turn to stone  
It's like one can be healed  
By this gently lovely song._

He remembered the time he had caught Aya- no, Ran Fujimiya dancing to music he had playing on the radio. He had smiled, and walked away. Youji had joined Ran, turning it into a cute couple's dance. Planting a kiss on Ran's cheek, the blonde playboy had walked away after the music was over, and Omi had seen one of Ran's still infrequent true smiles.

_On the stone concealed in my heart  
What shatters are the red red tears  
That seem to be flowing  
Deceiving_

Omi sighed. In the end, he was always alone. Ouka was dead, and his teammates were gone. He was the youngest, the little one, and the one Youji called "chibi." Now his teammates and friends were gone, and all he had was his thankless job, and Nagi, who couldn't possibly fill in all the places where people were missing. Outside, snow began to fall, and as he exited the café, for a second he could hear Youji complaining about the second rate coffee there. Then the voice faded, followed by an image of Ran dancing gracefully to the music that was playing. Soon that too was no more. A memory of Ken coaching soccer to the neighborhood kids rose unbidden. When that disappeared, Omi simply stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks. His old teammates were absent from his life, his new ones, Kyou and Sena, were dead, he was all alone. Nagi could never hope to fix this.

It was then that he succumbed to sobbing. He knew that no matter what, he was Persia now, and his teammates he would never see again. The world was too large, he was too insignificant. Sitting against a wall, Omi cried his heart out, and with his eyes closed, he could have sworn that he felt three pairs of arms enfold him in a hug, telling him things were all right. When he opened his eyes, there was no one there, nothing but the endless press of people on the sidewalk. He got up and walked back to the building, where he became, once again, Persia. And then he walked alone.

_These bitter memories subside  
As though turning to a stone that fills my heart.  
That's why love is severed  
And will never be reborn._

_Being heard somewhere  
Being heard from someone  
These foolish words are sorrowful, aren't they?_

-owari-


End file.
